100 Moments
by wvvampire
Summary: 100 random moments...
1. Frog

A/N: Written for the 100 Drabbles/One Shots Challenge on HPFC

Harry Potter Publishing Rights 2010 JKR

Harry Potter Movie Rights 2010 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc.

All Rights Reserved

Chapter 1: Frog

"Today we will be dissecting frogs. Before anyone says anything yes I know this is a 'high school' activity, but I figured we could have some fun with it!" Hermione smiled with pride as she looked out upon her class. After going back and acing her N.E.W.T.S., she had opted to return to the muggle world. Loving school, which Harry and Ron loved to tease her endlessly about, Hermione had enrolled in the university in her hometown. Of course, excelling at her classes, she tested out of several and graduated early with a double degree: one in teaching and one in biology. Being an overachiever meant that Hermione wasn't satisfied just teaching high school. She took night courses for her PhD, and quickly stepped up to teaching the class she as currently in. "Ok so here's the deal, first team to find me part of a worm has no homework for a week!" Hermione grinned as she watched everyone's eyes light up. "And Ron says I don't know how to have fun," she thought to herself.


	2. Applesauce

**Chapter 2: Applesauce**

"Here comes the dragon! Open wide!"

"No!"

"Please let Mr. Dragon in? He'll be sad if you don't!"

"No!"

"Hmmm… I know! What if I make it blue?"

"NO!"

Bill sighed. Victoire was just like her mother, stubborn, and apparently she now hated applesauce.

"Please eat for Daddy?" he tried one more time.

"NO!"

" 'ere let me," Fleur took the spoon from Bill. "Open up ma petite pomme."

"Ok!" Bill just shook his head as his daughter ate the applesauce without any more protest.

* * *

**A/N:** I decided to add a little more to this chapter. Thanks to Miss Bree-tea for pointing out my huge spelling mistake… I fixed it!


	3. Evil

**Chapter 3: Evil**

Lucius fumed as he paced his room. How could his father do this to him? As if it weren't embarrassing enough to wear the frilly dress robes, Abraxas just _had _to make a comment about how girly he looked in front of everyone! The man was evil incarnate. _Crack. _"Master Lucius, Master Abraxas says to come to dinner."

"Tell Master Abraxas to kiss my arse Dobby!" Dobby's eyes grew wide.

"Yes Master," he replied hesitantly, before disappearing with another loud crack. It was only a few minutes before the door slammed open.

"You dare send a house elf to disrespect me in front of our guest? Crucio!" Lucius writhed in pain.

As his father left, Lucius spat out, "When I have a son I will _never_ be like you!"

"You say that now Lucius, but we will see. 


	4. Hufflepuff

**Chapter 4: Hufflepuff**

She sat in the corner of the common room contemplating on the rather hobbit-like round doors into the dormitories. She smiled realizing that no one else in her year would get the reference. Hearing her belly rumble, she headed out the door toward the kitchens.

"Hello Miss Tonks! How can Winky help you?" The small house elf greeted her enthusiastically.

"Just some fruit please!" A look of concentration passed over her face before her hair turned the same shade of green as Winky's skin. "Much better!" She smiled, thanked the house elf, and went back to her common room. Munching an apple, she pulled a piece of parchment from her bag and began writing a letter to her father, asking for her favorite set of books.


	5. Crab

**Chapter 5: Crab**

"OUCH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Everyone on the beach turned to look at the boy who was now jumping up and down, shaking his hand wildly. "GET IT OFF!" Laughing hysterically, his best friend attempted to pull the hermit crab from the boys finger.

"I told you not to keep poking at it!" Mumbling a small warming charm, the boy smiled in triumph as the offending crustacean let go. "There it's of now you can quit screaming already." He dodged the handful of sand sent his way. "Now Dean is that anyway to treat the man who got rid of the source of your pain?" Seamus laughed and dodged again as Dean sent another handful of sand his way. "Alright have it your way! This means war you know." Both boys began laughing loudly causing the other beach patrons to roll their eyes.


	6. Itch

**Chapter 6: Itch**

Draco sat in the library, watching Pansy dig at her scalp in disgust. "Must you do that," he snarled.

"Do what," she replied, itching again.

"That. It's absolutely disgusting. Even Crabbe and Goyle have more sense than to scratch themselves constantly." Pansy shifted uncomfortably in her seat. With down cast eyes she mumbled something. "Excuse me, what was that."

"Ihaveheadlice," the response was louder but still mumbled quickly.

"Speak properly you stupid cow or I'll hex you to next Tuesday!"

Taking a deep breath, Pansy said with more clarity, "I have head lice." Draco's eyes grew wide as he drew back in horror.

"Lice?! Gross!" He took off running towards the infirmary, leaving Pansy crying and itching at the library table.


	7. Green

**Chapter 7: Green**

"Mum I saw him!" Molly smiled at her youngest child.

"Yes Ginny, I saw him too." Ginny was practically floating as she headed out of King's Cross Station.

"His eyes were so green. Do you think he saw me? I'm going to write him as soon as I get home," Ginny was rambling now, and Molly was only half paying attention to her, knowing it was only simple hero worship.

"Come along dear! We'd best be getting home." Molly pulled Ginny into The Leaky Cauldron and flooed back to the Burrow. Before she could say another word, Ginny went racing off to her room. Shaking her head Molly started dinner.

"Now what can I compare his eyes to? They were so dreamy," Ginny looked around her room for inspiration. "An apple… no." Her eyes fell on a letter from Charlie, "Hmmm, how about a dragon's hide?" She shook her head no. It was then that her eyes fell on the remains of the twins' last prank. She took out a piece of parchment and began writing.

"_His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad."_

* * *

**A/N: **The last line comes directly from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, chapter 13 and therefore belongs solely to JK Rowling


	8. Paper

**Chapter 8: Paper**

"Parchment, parchment, parchment, my life for a piece of parchment," Hermione mumbled under her breath as she dug into her schoolbag. "I know it was in here somewhere." She puffed at her bangs as they fell, yet again, into her face. "Why oh why can't I use paper like a normal person!"

"Because you are a witch Miss Granger, and an excellent one at that."

Hermione jumped and let out a small screech, before collecting herself. "I'm sorry Professor, I didn't mean to complain!"

"No apology necessary, Miss Granger." Blue eyes twinkling, Dumbledore lazily waved his hand and produced both a piece of paper and parchment from midair. "If I were you, I wouldn't use the paper for Professor Snape's class. He rather hates the feeling of it!" Whistling, he turned and strolled quietly down the corridor.


	9. Bounce

**Chapter 9: Bounce**

Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump. Lily steadily bounced a rubber ball against the common room wall. Everyone from her year was gone, off to Hogsmeade for the day. Sighing, she threw the ball harder, causing it to bounce in an odd direction.

"OUCH!" Lily turned quickly to find James Potter holding the side of his face.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know anyone was there!" She looked puzzled for a moment. "Why aren't you in Hogsmeade?"

James smiled before replying, "I couldn't stand the thought of you being all alone up here." Lily grinned.

"Thanks. Here let's go get some ice on that." The two friends exited the room, headed towards the hospital wing.


	10. Kill

**Chapter 10: Kill**

One thought filled Tom's mind, _"I _must_ kill the Potter boy."_ He stormed through the middle of the cave wall, after smearing his blood upon it. "First things first," he muttered.

Meanwhile, Wormtail paced nervously as he awaited his masters return. He was sweating and appeared to be about to faint. A loud 'pop' caused the man to fall backwards. "Master you're back so soon," he whispered as he scampered back to his feet.

"Come Wormtail, it's time you told me where we are headed."

Peter bowed his head, as he whispered, "Yes Master."

Voldemort was headed to complete his last big goal, to kill the Potter boy. 


End file.
